An Ambassador birthday
by CMNCISCM
Summary: Emily and Hotch were invited to the birthday week of Elizabeth Prentiss. Everything is going well until the last day ...
1. Chapter 1

The team is just coming back from a case. It has been a busy week for them. And now they are finally allowed to go home again. Everyone has left, except for Emily and Hotch. Emily still wants to work off some files since she was ill 2 weeks ago and Hotch always stays in the office for so long. Jack is with his aunt today, so he's in the office. He would be alone at home. Emily just wants to start with the files when a letter caught her eye. She opens it:

Dear Ms. Prentiss,

Hereby I would like to cordially invite you to my celebration for my 60th birthday. I would be glad if they would honor me with their presence. An accompaniment is required.

Best regards Elizabeth Prentiss

"Damn!" Emily curses a little too loudly. Hotch has noticed, as he just wanted to pass her to get a coffee. "Everything okay, Prentiss?" "Of course. I just got an invitation. "" Yeah me too. And I suppose he's from your mother. Is not it? "" Um, yes, exactly. Why do you know that Hotch? "" Well. I also got an invitation so! "He shrugs. "Why did you get an invitation?" "Well ...! I helped her with something once, "he says guardedly. "OK. I do not really want to know why. So I would need a week off. "" Yes. Do I have to enter too. I'll make sure that we get free then. "" Thanks Hotch. At least then I know someone. I'm probably allowed to be your translator again. Like every party I was invited to. "" Hey! Half as bad. I also do not know anyone there. I have an idea. We can go together okay? ""Ok. Luckily my mother does not put such an idiot before my feet when I come with you. "" Well that would be settled then. "" I'll go home now. See you tomorrow, Hotch! "" See you tomorrow, Emily! "He disappears back into his office. Emily shuts down her computer, puts on her jacket, grabs her bag and leaves the headquarters.

At home, Sergio is waiting for her. Since returning from her escape, Sergio lives with her again. Penelope took good care of him and comes to visit from time to time. He is really a very dear. Emily feeds him and pours a glass of wine. She sits on the couch and lets her mind wander. `Why does my mother always have to be so distant? If she asked me personally, I would come immediately. But my mother does not believe in a normal relationship between mother and child. And that hurts me, but you can not wish for parents. Or? Friends only. And I found that in the team. But we are also a family together. "Suddenly her thoughts wander to Aaron Hotchner. She does not know wiso. `I have agreed with him that we are our company. I'm crazy. In the office, I can hardly stand it, if he is standing next to me or doing anything else. Yes, I admit it. Me, Emily Prentiss fell in love with my boss. A very simple clich . And yet it happened. But at least he accompanies me to this festival. At least one normal human being among the many others. 'At some point Emily falls asleep on the couch.

Today, Emily wakes up with severe muscle soreness. Yesterday it was a mistake to sit on the couch. Emily feeds Sergio like every morning. After feeding him, Emily makes an extra strong coffee. She need it now. She changes to go jogging. That's what she does every day. Run 5 miles. This always loosens her and she can think twice if she has a problem. After 30 minutes, Emily comes home from jogging. She takes a shower and then gets ready for work.

The office is not busy. She is the first of her team that is there. Actually, that's Hotch, but there's no light in his office, as well as last night. Now she has enough time to work on her files. After half an hour, something stirs in Hotch's office and suddenly the light is turned on. Hotch was in the office all night. No 5 minutes later, Hotch comes out of his office. He apparently still has a suit in the office, because he does not wear the same as yesterday. He's running straight for Emily. When he stands in front of her, she looks up confused. "What are you doing here, Hotch? Did you spend the whole night in the office again? "" Yes. Was too tired to go home. Oh, by the way, this one week off is clear. "And so he immediately disappears back into his office. Morgan and JJ entering the office just heard the last sentence from Hotch. "Princess, where are you going?" "That's none of your business Morgan!" He looks at her offended and goes to his own desk and JJ walks towards Emily's desk.  
They talk a bit and then JJ, suddenly the letter is still on the desk, on. "Hey! What's for a letter? "Emily just wants to take him away, but JJ already has him in his hand. She takes out the letter and begins to read it. "Ou, do you have to go there? Is that why you've taken a week off? "Emily just nods. "But to no one word. Understood? "" Yeah. "" Thanks. "They talk for a while longer. Meanwhile, the others have come too. Emily ends her conversation and is about to process her files as she hears the voice behind her. A cold chill drifted down her back. "Emily Prentiss! We have to talk! "Echoes her mother's voice in the office. Emily turns around with her office chair and puts on a playful smile. Your team is following the conversation. Including Hotch, who left his office when he recognized the voice of Emily's mother. "What can I do for you mother?" "Did you get the invitation?" "Yes, why did I?" "Then you know that you will be required. I need you as a translator. "` Yes, of course. That's why. "Emily rolls her eyes. "I already know mother! Anything else? "" Do you have a date? "  
The team was listening. `When does Emily take?` Everyone thinks. "I already have an date, mother!" "Oh! OK. I hope he's not such a guy as the last time he came along ...! "" Mother! "Emily interrupts her." Enough. When nothing is left. You know where the doors are. "Elizabeth Prentiss is about to turn around when she sees Hotch. He pretends to be absorbed in a file. "Agent Hotchner? Did you receive my invitation? I would like to invite you and your companion. Especially after what you did. "Thank you, Ambassador. I gladly accept the invitation. "" That's good. I do not want to bother any longer. Goodbye Agent Hotchner. "" Goodbye, Ambassador Prentiss. "She turns to Emily again and says goodbye to a simple one:" Emily! "" Mother! "Prentiss says goodbye to her mother as well. The team looks after her and then to Emily and Hotch. Both know what question comes now. And Morgan asks that question too. "Who are your dates?" "I will not tell you Morgan! Oh, Hotch? Who are you going with? I do not know! "Emily asks him a bit to annoy him. "Oh, if only you knew, Prentiss!" The team keeps track of the word change. They do not notice their acting. "So, go to work!" Says Hotch again in his normal tone. 


	2. Chapter 2

The team tries to find out who the accompaniments are for the two day after day. Even when JJ, Penelope and Emily are shopping, JJ and Penelope can not restrain themselves. "Come on, Emily. Now finally say who accompanies you? "JJ asks her. Garcia just nods. "For the hundred thousandth time. No! I will not betray you. You'll see it okay? "" He'll pick you up at the office? "Garcia asks. "Yes he comes to pick me up. And then we fly to LA together. Since you are finally satisfied? I absolutely have to have clothes now. "" Okay. "JJ is finally beaten. "What do you need for clothes?" Asks Penelope. "Evening dresses!" And so the 3 girls are looking for the perfect things in countless shops. Finally, Emily does not have that much time left. It's already going on the day after tomorrow. After 4 hours you finally made it. Emily has everything she needs for the next week. They go to Emily's apartment. When they arrive, Sergio greets the three women. Emily brings her clothes to her bedroom while the others open a bottle of wine and sit down on the couch. Emily sits down with them. They talk long and hard about everything, but the topic of accompaniment has luckily not been mentioned by Emily. At 10:30 pm Penelope and Garcia set out for home.

Today is the day. Today Hotch and Emily go to LA together. Emily is happy. She has not been to LA for a long time. The two have free from 12:00. The team is already looking forward to Emily`s escort, as she has told that he picks her up and now it was 12:00, but nobody comes. Emily has to resist a laugh, as everyone is waiting eagerly for the coming from the elevator of the man. 10 minutes late, Hotch leaves his own office. He goes to the team. He sees that Emily can hardly stand on the chair laughing. He looks at her questioningly. Emily nods in the direction of the others, who are still looking at the elevator. Hotch laughed and Emily laughed loudly. The team looks questioningly at them. It takes a few minutes for the two to calm down. "Why are you laughing?" Asks JJ. "Well. It's funny how you all wait for the elevator, although my companion is already next to me. "A short break came. "We decided that we should be together. As friends. Okay? "Emily continues. Nobody says anything for a long time. "Oh, shit, we did not think about that. That's why you acted so weird. "Morgan breaks the silence. That now also shines on others. "Morgan! You are leading the team for one week from today! And do not do nonsense. I do not want Strauss to talk my ears off again afterwards. So do it well without us! "Hotch says goodbye and also Emily tells them bye. Then they disappear together in the elevator. "Could you have guessed that?" Morgan asks the team. "Honestly. Yes! "Rossi answers. "And why?" "That's just a feeling!" "Okay! Then let's get back to work. "Derek disappears into his office, as do Rossi and Garcia. They are now allowed to work on files while Emily and Hotch spend their time in Los Angeles.

The two make their way to the airport. Emily is very happy to go to Los Angeles again. During the cases, they usually do not have so much time to inquire about the city. Hotch is also happy to fly to L.A. He has not been there for a long time, but he is not only happy about LA, but he can spend a little more time with her. Hotch does not know why, but he realizes how his thoughts have landed with Emily in the last weeks. He knows that this does not really belong because they work together but he just can not turn it off, although he always wants to suppress it. At some point they hear over the loudspeakers that their flight is ready to take off. In the plane they sit next to each other. During the flight they talk about the old cases and so on. Then after an hour Hotch feels something on his shoulder. Emily fell asleep. `She looks peaceful when she is sleeping.`, Hotch thinks. He does not sleep the whole flight. Shortly before landing, he awakens Emily gently. She looks at him confused at first and then turned red in the face when she realizes that she slept on his shoulder. "Um ... ah .. I'm sorry. Hope it did not bother. "" No problem. I just wanted to tell you that we will be landing soon. "She nods to him as a sign of gratitude. The landing occurs without major complications. They pick up their luggage and then leave the airport. It's very warm in L.A., but they already know that. A limousine is waiting in front of the airport. Emily`s mother can not let her drive around in a freaky way. Emily moans. Hotch looks at her questioningly. She points to the sedan and understands Hotch.  
He knows that Emily loathes such fancy things. Nevertheless, the two get into the vehicle that they should bring to their mother's estate. Emily has never been to the estate, but that does not bother her at all. She does not enjoy spending time with her mother. The journey is mostly silent. Once Emily's cell phone rings and she looks after who wrote her. It's Morgan. He sends her a picture of the bureau with the team on it. It does not look like they really work. Emily starts to laugh. "Hotch, I think it was not such a good idea to let Morgan leave the post!" He looks questioningly at her again. She shows him the picture that you sent Morgan via SMS. He starts to grin. "The team can also use a little distraction. The last few weeks have been tough. "As a joke, the two thought about what they could send back to them. They decide on a picture where Aaron kisses Emily on the cheek. As fun. As he kisses her on the cheek, both go through a pleasant shower. They send the picture to Morgan. "I'll bet you, JJ and Garcia will write me in a minute." Emily laughs. But Emily just overrides her nervousness because Hotch is still sitting so close to her. Also Hotch has to laugh. "It'll be just like that with me." And not a minute later, both 100 filled messages come from the team. Both have to laugh about the messages. They know their team too well. After another hour drive, they finally arrive at the property. Emily`s mother is already waiting for them. Only she does not know that the two come alone. Hotch and Emily both get out of the limousine and both are impressed how big the property really is. Emily`s mother looks a bit confused at first, because nobody gets out except the two of them. But then understand that the two come together. She welcomes Hotch warmly. Emily, on the other hand, welcomes her a little more distantly. Hotch notices this and wonders what the two of them did to each other. Emily`s mother leads them around the house. When she arrived at the bedrooms, she shows Emily's room first and then Hotch's. Then she says goodbye to the two of them. She has to make the final preparations for the later evening. Also Hotch and Emily say goodbye to each other. Both have to freshen up for the evening and put on their new clothes. 


	3. Chapter 3

At 19:00 starts the party week. Hotch is wearing a black suit. He made arrangements with Emily to wait for her down the stairs. And then she comes down the stairs. `Wow`he finds. Her dress is beautiful. It is white, full length, has a low neckline and on the side, the slit almost goes up to her hips. He shines all over her face as she stood next to him. "You look great, Em!" "Thanks! But you too."And that also corresponds to the truth. He has a tuxedo that fits perfectly to his body. "Do we want to?" Hotch asks her. He holds out his arm. She nods and hacks in with him. They go together in the garden. There is already busy businesses. There are a lot of people there. Mostly they are rich mens, who Emily reallly don`t like. Emily looks surprised when she sees some of her cousins. Emily did not expect her mother to invite they too. "Oh my God! What are they doing here? "" What do you mean? "Asks Hotch. Emily points in one direction and there are some men and women who look very much like Emily. "These are my relatives, whom I have not seen in years. Mother did not tell me that they will come as well, "Emily says with a pained expression. "Can we get to them quickly?" Emily asks. "Of course!" Emily and Hotch go to their relatives together. Her family can not see her. "Hey! You hold a rendezvous and I'm not invited! "Says Emily indignantly outraged. And then everyone comes rushing up to them. "Emmy! How long ago was that? How are you? "Asks Sophie, her eldest cousin. The others also ask questions and do not let Emily say anything. "Hey! Calm down. "Suddenly, behind David, her oldest cousin, a little girl emerges. She is about 5 years old. And she shyly asks Emily, "Are you Aunt Emmy? Daddy kept talking about you, but I've never seen you before. "" Yeah, right. I'm your aunt and you have to be Josie right? "The little girl nods. David, on the other hand, asks Emily curiously who her companion is. "Guys, may I introduce SSA Aaron Hotchner. Hotch this is my family, Tara, Sophie, Claire, David and John are my cousins with their partners next to each other. Josie here, is the only child in the family ... "" Not much longer! "Sophie interrupts looks at her in surprise. "I do not see anything yet!" "That's because I'm only in the 5th week, Em!" "Okay!" Now Claire turns to Aaron and Emily: "Is not it forbidden to have a relationship with the FBI? She asks curiously. "Oh god!" Emily laughs. "We are not together! We only go as friends. My mom also invited him, but I still do not know why !? "she looks quickly at Hotch. "I still want to know, Hotch!" He laughs. "It's not as bad as it sounds, okay?" "Maybe." They're talking to each other. At some point they heard her mother's voice. You are asked to sit down at the table. Emily is lucky that there are no foreigners in the first two days and so she does not have to translate yet. Her mother starts to speak: "I'm really happy that so many wonderful people are here today to celebrate my birthday with me. And I hope you will enjoy the food and you have fun tonight. "And then her mother's speech is already over. The food is served after the call. The food is delicious, f the guests mostly think. After everyone has eaten, the dance floor is being set up. Almost everyone dances with everyone, including Hotch and Emily. As they dance together, a slow song is played. Hotch takes her hand in his and puts his other hand on her hip. He pulls her closer and they dance together. Emily lets him lead, although she actually likes to take the lead. What the two do not know that they are surrounded by papparazzi and shoot again and again photos of the evening. But the two are not interested at all. It's like being lost in another world. Closely entwined they dance until the song is over. Hotch finds it difficult to break away from her after the song. Let it happen. Emily is fine too. She wants to never let go of him again. But she has to, otherwise Hotch will still suspect. Emily is very good at hiding something behind a mask. Since the Doyle affair, Emily has not trusted any man outside of her team. It's understandable, everyone knows what he did to Emily. And everyone would like to forget it again. At the most, Emily.

Hotch and Emily go to the bar and order both something strong. After the dance Emily`s legs feel like pudding and with the drinking she can relax a bit. After half an hour of talking and drinking, suddenly a greasy guy comes to see Emily. He asks her for a dance. If Emily was not drunk now, she would immediately knock him out. Since Emily has already drunk a lot, she does not do that. She lets him lead him onto the dance floor. When he pulls her, Hotch feels he has to surrender. Jealousy rises in him. He's actually the guy that does not really happen. While Emily dances with the guy, Hotch pours a Scotch down again. The stuff does him good, he thinks. When the glass is empty, he sees Emily's cousin Sophie walking towards him. As she stands in front of him, she says, "You know that alcohol is not the answer for that, is it?" "But I think so." He moves away from Sophie and decides to go down to the beach for a while, while Emily enjoys herself , He walks for 20 minutes along the beach and then sits in the sand. Although it's almost midnight, the sand is still warm. Suddenly he hears how someone approaches him, he does not know how he realizes it, but he immediately knows that it is Emily. She falls into the sand next to him and says nothing, but she breaks it for a while: "Everything okay?" "Yeah sure. Everything in the best order. "" And what are you doing out here then? Alone? "" I just need a little different air. I had a bit of a drink. "" Who drank too much? I think that's me and not you! "She leans her head against his shoulder and together they look at the sea and enjoy the peace they sit there for a very long time and just say nothing. Later they decide that it is time to sleep. Many of the guests have already left.

They stroll along the sea and head towards the property. Both are a little tipsy and need to support each other, which is not always so easy. 20 minutes later they are back on the property. The guests are all gone. Only in some rooms still light burns. They can see that from the outside. In the house, in front of their door, both stay for a moment and look at each other. How should they say goodbye? Hotch decides to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Em!" "Good night, Aaron!" She disappears into her room and he goes in his 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Emily can not remember too much. She just drank too much. But she does not know why, anymore. 'What happened yesterday?' Emily asks herself. After she has almost fallen asleep, she looks first at the clock lying on the dresser next to her. 9:00. It's not that late for Emily, because when she's free, she sometimes sleeps until the next afternoon. Emily slowly gets up because her head is buzzing so much. That she feels her skull would explode. But luckily it is not. After showering under the shower for half an hour, she gets dressed and heads down. Already many of the guests who have stayed here are already eating breakfast. She notices how people keep looking at her. But pretends she does not notice. At some point she discovers Hotch. He, too, sees her and has to resist a grin. But Emily saw it anyway: "That's not funny, Hotch!" "Good morning Emily, too." "Morning." she mumbles. "Do you have a headache?" he asks innocently. "Haha, this is not funny, do you really have any idea why everyone is watching us so weird?Morgan also wrote me something about the newspaper, but I did not decipher it properly, so I think he got a full run too. " He has a short laugh, because if Derek Morgan drank something, that's not good at all. He always does a lot of weird things. Emily also has to laugh. Emily and Hotch eat breakfast and are about to take a walk on the beach when Emily sees a newspaper.

DO THE DAUGHTER OF THE AMBASSADOR AND THE FORMER STATE LAWYER HAVE A RELATIONSHIP?

That's on the newspaper. "Hotch, I know now why all stared at us so weird!" She shows him the newspaper. He reads the article for himself. "Do they always have to make such an uprising? We danced only once." he says played annoyed, because actually he finds it nice what is write there. But Emily is not allowed to notice anything. Emily is fine too. She just pretends she's exciting the mega. "I do not know, they always interpret too much in. That's happened to me before, so come on out a bit." The two of them have decided to go for a walk in the morning and on the afternoon of the afternoon they want to take their mother's boat out to sea.

So the two make their way to the sea. First, just stroll around the seaside a bit. At some point, the two come into conversation. They sit in the warm sand. "Hey, do you mean the BAU is still standing?" Emily asks as a joke. "I hope, otherwise I will not have any more work." Aaron replied. "God, I'm glad I did not take my phone with me, the team has certainly seen the newspaper, has not it?" Emily asks him. He has to laugh. He left his fortunately after reading the newspaper report. "I suppose you already know, we'll explain that to you afterwards, okay, do not worry about it, they know the media." he calms her down. After a long silence, Emily turns to Jack, "How's Jack? I have not seen him for a long time." He's already in 2nd grade, and by far the best student Oh, well, good that you remind me I'm going to tell you about Jack, that he misses you and you absolutely miss him have to visit again. " 'But not only he wants that!' Hotch thinks. "Sometimes I feel he adores you more than me!" he is still attached. He pouts playfully, but then has to laugh anyway. Emily laughs with him but then says, "That's not true, when I'm alone with him, he always talk about you, you're his superhero, Aaron!" "That's what he said, too!" "I do not believe that!" "What bets, when we call each other, we're both on the phone, but he'll freak more with you than with me." "Okay, and what is the mission!" "A massage, okay?" He holds out his hand. "OK!"

The two talk a bit more about God and the world and then make their way back to the property since it is already 12:30 and both are hungry. Today there are very simple and easy things to eat, as in the evening again a lot of food. After eating, the two finally want to call Jack. She goes to the room bin Hotch. He calls. And ignores the hundred messages from his team. "Hey Jack!" "Daddy !" He freaks out and Emily thinks now. 'Ha, I get the massage' because he has unfortunately thought wrong. She says, "Hey Jack!" "Emmy !" He literally screams into the phone. Hotch looks victoriously at Emily. She ignores him and talks to Jack. "How are you?" "Everything's great, I and Aunt Jessica play a lot together and I've always win them." "It's good." "Emmy?" "Yes Jack?" "Will you visit us again?" he asks shyly, but then has another idea "Daddy will be very happy, because ...!" "Jack!" Hotch interrupts him gently but severely. Emily has to laugh, but says she would be happy to visit him again. The three of them talk a bit, but after 20 minutes, Jack has to go back to school. Hotch takes the speaker out and holds it to his ear and says goodbye to Jack. Then he passes his phone to Emily, because Jack has to tell Emily to say goodbye. "Emmy, I have something to tell you, but daddy do not betray it, okay?" "Okay, I promise." Emily listens carefully. "Daddy loves you very much, he talks a lot about you, I have to go Emil, bye." "Bye Jack." He hangs up the phone and Emily was still perplexed by both what Jack told her. But then have to grin. Hotch looks at her questioningly, but she only shakes her head and disappears into her room.

The two are getting ready because they want to go out to sea together. Since Hotch has a boat pass, none of the employees of Emily's mother have to come along. They spend a nice afternoon for two. They go wakeboarding or swimming in the sea. So around 18:00 they come back from the sea around. To dress for the 2nd evening of the festival. Luckily the two have to survive only 3 evenings later. Tonight is the same as yesterday's. First it is eaten and then danced. Emily and Hotch also dance together and can not be distracted by the paparazzi. They are again immersed in their own world and dance together until the early morning hours. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's 10:00 AM when Hotch comes down. He searches the dining room in vain for Emily, since she is not there. He sits down at a table for two seats, but Emily just does not come to the dining room. After half an hour, Hotch is getting really worried. Suddenly he gets a text message from Emily.

Sorry Sorry! But I do not feel so good. Do not come down. `

Hotch decides to have something to eat and then to pick up something for Emily. It is not difficult for Emily to find something at the buffet. He knows exactly what she likes and what does not. When he fetched breakfast at Emily's buffet, he sets off upstairs. When he arrives at the top, the ambassador runs to meet him. "Agent Hotchner, what are you taking with you up there?" She asks in an amused tone. "Oh, Emily does not feel so well and I thought I'd bring her something upstairs," he replies to the question. "Oh, well then you say good morning and she should be fit again tonight. She is very important to me today, "says the Ambassador coolly. "Of course, Ambassador," he says in an equally cool tone. Then the ambassador runs down the stairs, probably to the guests. `How can you be so insensitive to your own daughter? `Hotch asks him to breastfeed. Hotch now runs straight to Emily's room and knocks after arriving at the door.

`I have back pain and my head hurts terribly! `Emily thinks as she wakes up in the morning. She has to look around for a moment when she realizes that she is not at home with her. Only then does she realize where she is. On the birthday week of her mother. `Oh my god my mother will kill me. `she keeps thinking. Then she remembers that she has arranged to have breakfast with Hozch. She quickly writes to Hotch that she does not come down because she does not feel well. After doing this, she looks at the rest of the news. Including this of the team she ignored yesterday. She has to laugh as she gets a message from each member of the team and they even create a group chat with the words: HOTCHNISS As a start, she reads all the individual SMS through:

Garcia:  
Emily! What's in the newspaper?  
Emily?  
Oh come on? What's going on between you two?  
Em?  
Emily Elizabeth Prentiss! You can not ignore me forever !

JJ:  
Hey! What's going on there?  
I want to know every detail?  
Emily?  
Em?

Dave:  
Ha! I knew it!

Morgan:  
Princess, I want to know what's going on! Strauss has already talked to me today!  
Emily?

Reid:  
OK!

Chat only reads it quickly and writes about it

`Nothing is going on between us and seriously HOTCHNISS?

Then she throws her cell phone next to him on the bed. Minutes later, there is a knock on the door and she said: "I hope that's not my mother!" She goes to the door and opens it. She is surprised the Hotch in front of it and even with a plate in his hand and he says only: "I hope I'm better than your mother. Of course I can get them if ...! "" Hotch! Shut up and come in! "She interrupts him and he has to start laughing. Emily just rolls her eyes. He puts the plate on the table next to the bed and sits down on the bed. Emily looks at him with a funny face . "What?" He asks only. "You're sitting or better said you're lying on my bed!" She says as he puts his legs out on the bed. "Of course I can sit on the floor, if you prefer." "Okay, you won!" She just says and he hands her the plate with the breakfast. She thanks for the breakfast and starts to eat. At some point he asks, "How are you?" "Have a headache and back pain," she replies to his question and he only nods. Then an idea came to him. "So I can certainly help you with a problem!" He says a little cheeky. Emily raises her eyebrows when you think of the same idea the Hotch once had. She only shakes her head. "Oh, come on, it can not happen!" He says convincingly. `You may think so! `she thinks and agrees in the end anyway. "Take off your T-shirt and lie on your stomach," he commands. And she does as if to command.

As she lies on her stomach, she suddenly feels a weight on her butt. Hotch's legs on each side of her hips. Emily hardly suppresses a groan. Suddenly she feels him opening her bra and she is a little shocked: "Hotch, what are you doing?" She asks hoarsely. "It's hard to massage who he's in the way, you know !?" he answers in a sexy voice, as Emily thinks. And then she feels his on her skin and she thinks the skin goes up in flames wherever he touches her. This time she can not suppress the moan. "Ah !" Hotch has to grin. Then he leans against her ear and she realizes that he has a shirt on. And she moans again. It soakes her so much. And then he whispers in her ear: "Do you like it? At the sounds that you give me, I think so, right? "" Mmhhhmmm she just answers and he just goes on. She loves his hands on her. At some point he dares to go a little further and occasionally rubs her at the breasts or at the bottom and every time she has to moan loudly. "Oh Aaron!" She moans. And again he leans forward and whispers in her ear: Mm, I love how you say my name and moan. Keep up the good work. I love it. Hotch realizes that it is getting tighter in his pants. With a swing, he turns Emily on the back and they just look at each other and just lose themselves in it. Then Hotch leans forward and just before the lips touch it knocks on the door ... 


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the fuck?" Emily asks in frustration and Aaron starts to laugh. "Uh, that's not funny?" "Of course, Emily!" Emily and Aaron have to dress again immediately, so the person infront of the door do not realize what the two have just done. Aaron has just put on the T-shirt when Emily opens the door. She is shocked when she sees her mother outside the door. "Mother, what can I do for you?" "Oh, I just wanted to see how you're doing. Agent Hotchner has told me that you are not so well, but apparently you feel better again, right? "She asks and Emily answered"I just had to eat something fast, but now it's okay, you're right." "That's very good. I need you urgently tonight, "says her mother. "Of course, mother! I'm coming! "" Good. That's very good. "She turns away and is about to leave when she remembers something. "Agent Hotchner. I would like to see her in my office in 10 minutes. I have something else to discuss with you. "She turns away without waiting for an answer. Emily looks at Aaron with a questioning look, but he just shrugs. You both somehow do not know what to say after what happened before. "I ... ehm ... I should go ." Emily nods and opens the door so he can exit. As he passes her, they look deep into each others eyes and then he is already gone.

`Damn! What was that Emily? You can not do anything with him. He is your boss. `Emily thinks. She is frustrated. It was so nice before. She wonders if the two would have kissed before if their mother had not come. But she can not answer that question now. She needs to talk to someone. She does not want to talk to Pen or JJ over the phone about it. She has to discuss it with her cousin. She can help her for sure.

`I can not do that. Blow that out, Aaron! `He does not know what went into him. He may not start with someone he works with. That would only give problems and he knows that too. But now he has to go to the ambassador, and he has no idea, why.

He knocks on the office door and hears from the inside a "Come in" Hotch enters the office. It looks from the inside as he imagined. Everywhere certificates and trophies and such things. He is overwhelmed, but recovers very quickly. "What can I do for her, Ambassador?" "I have a request for her. I have heard from sources that an attack on me is being perpetrated at the last night. Of course, they're just guesses, but you never know. "He nods and they continue:" Having had good experiences with you, Agent Hotchner, I would like you to join the protection team over the next few days and just help them. If that's okay for you ?! "" But of course, Ambassador, I'll see what I can do. "She nods in gratitude. He turns away and just wants to leave when she says, "You do my daughter well, Agent Hotchner!" She smiles at him kuz and he then disappears from the office. He is just a bit confused, but then continues towards his room.

Emily makes her way to Sophie. She has to talk about what's happening in her room before. She stands at the door and knocks. Sophie opens the door a bit sleepily. She immediately looks into Emily's face and quickly turns into the room and quickly shouts to her husband, "Hey, I'm going for a walk with Emily." He just nods sleepily and Sophie quickly changes and then walks back to the door. She closes the door and hacks Emily. The two make their way down to the beach. Emily loves the beach. The two walk a bit without anyone saying anything until they arrive at a rock and both climb on it. There is still peace until Sophie begins: "So Em, what's going on?" "Why should something be going on?" Asks Emily innocently. "Come on, Em! You knock on my door and do not say a word and your face ! So again. What's going on? "And so Emily, Sophie, treats to telling what's going on this morning. Until then when her mother came in. Sophie just says, "Wow, your mother has really bad timing" "This is not about my mother, Sophie !" From a distance they see Aaron coming up to them. "Okay, okay! Already understood. What do you want, Emily? Do you want a relationship or not? "Emily just shrugs. "The only answer you know Emily?" And so Sophie stands, Emily stand and ran away and then Aaron sits down next to her. "And? What did my mother want from you this time? "" She's receiving threats this week, and she just wants me to take care and help with security. "Emily looks at him in shock at first and nods then just. And so they sit for a while.

At 19:00, Aaron is back at the stairs waiting for Emily. Of course she looks very good again in such an evening dress. She comes to stand next to him and he says, "Wow. You..you look great. "Emily nods and smiles. Together they go to the garden, where the other guests are already. Emily already sees her mother approaching. "Emily, it's great that you're fine again. But now I need you. Agent Hotchner! "She says goodbye and Emily looks quickly at him with an apologetic look and runs after her mother. The whole evening, he does not get to see Emily so much. And that makes him a bit sad, of course, but then, after some guests have left, Emily comes to Aaron and takes him by the hand and leads him to the dance floor. He immediately pulls her close to him. Until her hips touch. Hotch immediately realizes that he is getting hard and Emily has noticed that she rubs her front against him again and again. It went on a few songs like that. Until Emily gets rid of him and walk away. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day come quickly. Emily know that she teased Aaron last night a little hard. She ask herself: What will happen tonight? She stand up from the bed and get herself dressed. She do a few phone calls and then she goes down to the breakfast room. She enter and scan the room, if she can find Aaron. And then she see him and walk to him. Emily realies the looks from the other people in the room but say nothing. She step at the table and ask him playfully: Can I sit, here? He smirk and nod. Emily see the newspaper close next to him and pick it up. She realise very fast, what was on the frontside of the newspaper.

WHAT IS GOING BETWEEN THOSE TWO?

That was the title of it. There were many picture of both of them together. She blush and look up in the eyes of Aaron Hotchner, she realise that his cheeks are red and smile. They look a long time in each others eyes and then Emily turn away. They eat their breakfast and then walk at the beach, but they don`t talk, they just enjoy each others company.

The evening is just like it was at the last day. Aaron don`t really see Emily that much. She has to translate for her mother. She look so annoy, that Aaron just walk at her, grab her at her arm and lead her to the dance floor. The Ambassador see that and smile. She really like how he is with her daughter.

Emily and Aaron just dance and dance. Then there is a slow romantic song. They look each other and both lean forward, but were interupt by a man, who ask to dance with Emily. Emily send a sad look to Aaron and then turn to the other man and dance with him. Emily and Aaron don`t see each other anymore this night.

The next morning Emily don`t see Aaron at breakfast. He has to work with the security, then the Ambassador recived an other treat. Tonight was the last night, but the Ambassador don`t want to cancel today. Emily know that they need today, and is glad that he is here. She feel safe with him near her. She don`t really do much, today. She just play a little with her niece.

Just a every night, Aaron wait at the stairs, for Emily. `She look breathtaking.` Aaron think and say: Wow...wow...you look beautiful! She lauged and say: You, too, look handsome, Aaron! He smile. He love when she say his see that he wear his gun. She feel safe. They link their arms and walk in the garden. Today it was a beautiful evening, espacally with the sunset. Emily don`t have to translate, today. And she is glad. That means she can spend time with Aaron. They sit a their usually place and talk with Emily`s family. They have a great time. Just then Aaron stand up. Emily look at him confuse. He just gesture to the Ambassador and she know. Her mother will speak to all and need protection. He walk to the front of all and stand at the side, but he hide a little so the people don`t really see him,as her mother walk to the front. She just want to start to speak as there run 10 man to all people with guns. People began to scream as a shot rang and all duck to the floor as the man who point his gun at the Ambassador say: You are served.

Sorry, it is a short chapter! 


End file.
